


Simple Pleasures

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Guiding Light
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it’s the simple things in life that bring the most pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ceridwyn2](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ceridwyn2).



Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of CBS, Telenext and Proctor and Gamble. No infringement intended.

Fandom: Guiding Light

Timeframe: Frank knows about them. Olivia and Emma are living at the Beacon. Natalia hasn’t run away yet. Rafe’s home but doesn’t know yet.

 

 

Natalia Rivera was running late.

A last minute problem at the hotel had popped up and was taken careof with Olivia none the wiser, but it had left her still sitting at the Beacon a good twenty minutes after she had been hoping to leave for the day. Finally able to escape, she was making her way home, already organizing in her mind a list of chores she needed to finish up tonight. Her cell phone rang from the seat beside her and she quickly picked it up, noticing her own name on the caller id.

“Hey, Ma.” Rafe’s deep tones came through clearly. “Frank called earlier and wanted me to go help out setting up Company’s annual garage sale. He’s here now and I just wanted to touch base with you so you wouldn’t worry where I was tonight.”

“Oh, ok. Thanks for letting me know.” Natalia wasmomentarily disappointed, and if she was honest, a little jealous that Rafe was passing up time with her to spend it with Frank instead.

“I should be home by eleven or so.” Rafe continued, oblivious to his mother’s subdued tone.

“Sounds good, sweetie.” Natalia stared at the overflowing bag of groceries on the car seat beside her. Well she could always make pasta and a salad for herself and make Rafe’s favourite dinner tomorrow night instead.

“Oh, yeah. Olivia’s here.” Rafe mumbled, obviously eating something quickly while they were on the phone together.

“Olivia?” Natalia couldn’t stop the goofy grin from forming from just the mention of her name.

“Yeah, she’s out back. Emma’s at a sleepover or something and she came over. Something about the sheets don’t smell right? I don’t know. Listen I gotta go, Ma.” Rafe hung up before Natalia could even utter another word. She stared at the phone amoment before dropping it to the seat.

What the heck was Olivia doing at the farmhouse?

Ten minutes later Natalia pulled into her own driveway and parked beside the familiar white Nissan. It made her smile as she realized that Olivia still parked in the same spot she always did when she had lived there. She missed those easier days and was looking forward to when they could finally all be together again.

Grabbing her purse and the bag of groceries from the seat, Natalia wandered around to the far side of the house, where the clothesline was set up. Turning the corner, Natalia couldn’t stop the grin from forming as she took in the sight before her.

A strong breeze had picked up, blowing the sheets and clothes already hanging from the line. Tangled at the end of the line was a final bed sheet, with Olivia teetering on the step ladder trying to pin it into place before it could blow out of her hands. She was wearing a white t-shirt that rode up a little to reveal sexy abs, with a pair of cute denim capris clinging just right, no make up and her dark hair a loose mess in the light breeze. Natalia’s breath caught and her stomach did a little flip-flop.

God, she was so beautiful like this…

Quietly Natalia stepped closer to the grumbling woman, who was still struggling with the wooden pins. She suddenly rushed forward as Olivia lost her balance, hopping from the ladder and onto the ground before almost tumbling further. She landed near Natalia and was surprised to find strong arms suddenly wrapped around her, catching her before she did more harm than good to herself, or the laundry.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’ve got you now.” Natalia’s arms tightened around the taller woman, keeping her upright and safe as their eyes locked. A quiet moment passed, both women enjoying the contact.

“What are you up to, Trouble?”

“Laundry?” Olivia looked like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar, but she didn’t move away. If anything she leaned a little closer.

“Last time I checked the Beacon has laundry service…” Natalia murmured softly, not wanting to let go. She slowly traced along the hem of Olivia’s tank top along her lower back, finding temptingly warm skin below.

“It’s not the same.” Olivia shifted, staring out at the quiet countryside, the rolling hills and fresh air as she enjoyed Natalia’s soft touch. “It doesn’t smell the same as when you would do them. It doesn’t smell like…like home.” Olivia glanced down and moved away slightly, a little embarrassed by it all now. “It’s stupid…”

“No. It’s not stupid,” Natalia put her fingers under Olivia’s chin and tipped her face up to meet her eyes. “It’s not stupid at all. In fact, it’s pretty adorable.”

“Ya think?” Olivia raised an eyebrow, still feeling a little silly about the whole thing.

“Yeah, I think,” Natalia whispered softly, their eyes meeting again and they simply stared at each other. “Stay. I’ll make us some dinner. A few hours in this sunshine and it will be dry. Then we can fold it up together.”

“Like we used to...” Olivia smiled, remembering all those winter evenings they had spent together.

“Just like we used to.” Natalia smiled back. “We could pop in a DVD and we’ll make it a girls night in.”

“I’d like that.” Olivia leaned forward, their foreheads touching affectionately. It sounded perfect actually.

“I’d like that too.” Natalia slid her fingers down Olivia’s arm and found her hand, entwining their fingers together.

Tugging slightly Natalia led Olivia towards the farmhouse, looking forward to telling her about her day and hearing about hers. Behind them the breeze caught the bed sheets, billowing and rippling in the late afternoon sunshine. Natalia realized that it was these simple pleasures in life that she wanted to share with Olivia.

And, God willing, they would have it all.


End file.
